Sacred Destiny
by xXPheonixFlamesXx74
Summary: When Sirius is released from prison and adopts Harry what will be different in Harry's life. Rated T just in case. H/Hr Dumbledore and Weasley bashing


**Hey guys this is my first FanFic ever so I would appreciate it if you guys would please review it and give me any suggestions. When This goes up I hope to have the first 5 chapters done and I will be updating once or twice a week. Enjoy**

** - Phoenix**

Chapter 1.) Rescued from the Dursleys

Harry Potter isn't what you would call a normal child. He has a strange lightning bolt scar and something strange always happens around him. He is also an orphan with evil foster parents. His Aunt and Uncle hate him for some reason. They beat him if he does anything strange or if he messes up his chores.

Right now he is in his bedroom ,the cupboard under the stairs for the longest time he could remember. The glass on a boa constrictor tank vanished and he was blamed for it. So far he has been in there for 2 weeks and he doesn't know when he is going to leave it. Little does he know his life is going to change in a short few hours.

**2 weeks ago**

"Sirius Let's go." said a strangely familiar voice

"Who are you and what do you want with me." croaked a man cowering in the back of the cell in a corner.

"Come on you're free now." said the man

"What are you talking about. The rat ran away have you found him?" Sirius questioned the man

"Yes we did and he said you weren't guilty so you're free now and he has been given the dementor's kiss." answered the man.

"You still haven't told me who you are." Sirius said.

"It's me, Remus now let's go I hate this place and everything about it." said Remus

"Remus, thank god let's go." Sirius replied running to the door and giving the man a hug.

As they walked out of the prison Sirius wanted to know how Peter was caught and Remus said "He was hiding with a wizarding family, the Weasleys I think, and I guess he was sick of being in his rat form so when he thought everyone was asleep he snuck out into the yard and transformed. The youngest one, Ginny, saw him and screamed. The parents caught him and he was put on trial. They gave him veritaserum and he admitted to everything."

"Wow that is quite a story, but the thing is Dumbledore knew that he was the secret keeper." Sirius said

"What are you talking about Sirius? Did Azkaban make you go insane?" Remus replied exasperated.

"No it didn't but in Lily and James' will it said that Peter was the secret keeper and Dumbledore and I witnessed the will." Sirius replied calmly

"That can't be true. Dumbledore would never do something like that." Remus said evenly.

"Yeah it is true so I will never trust Dumbledore again." Sirius stated.

**Present**

Two people suddenly appeared on the corner of Privet Drive. "Are you sure this is the right street?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah definitely unless Dumbledore lied to us."

"Right now I wouldn't put it past him."

The two men walked down the street looking at the numbers looking for number 4. As the approached they saw a fatkid waddling towards it and opened the door. Worried one of them asked Remus you don't think that is Harry do you?"

"No it can't be Harry was so energetic as a baby there is no way he got blonde hair and got lazy." Remus said

They continued to walk along until they got to the door. When the rang the doorbell a large beefy man with a moustache opened the door and said something about not wanting to buy any cookies and then proceeded to slam the door.

Remus and Sirius ranged the bell again and when it opened the same man said "Listen here you fools." the stopped what he was saying as he noticed it wasn't a little girl it was two grown men

Remus decided to speak next and said "May we come in we need to talk to you about something very urgent and important."

The man said sure and that his name was Vernon Dursley and at that both men nodded to each other and stepped inside. The followed Vernon to the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"Let's get down to business. Can we talk to Harry Potter?" Sirius said

"Who is Harry Potter." Vernon decided to play dumb.

"We know he was left at your house when his parents died please let us see him." Remus said trying to get to the point.

"Now listen here you fools we don't have anyone named Harry Potter living here." Vernon replied.

The argument continued to the point where Vernon screamed loud enough for the whole house to hear **"HARRY POTER DOES NOT LIVE HERE. NOW LEAVE AT ONCE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!'**

At this point Harry thought that if these people wnated to see him then they were going to see him. So Harry did the only thing he could think of and pounded on the cupboard door as hard as he could and screamed "Help me they have me locked under here! Help me!"

Sirius and Remus heard this so they pointed their wands at the three Dursleys who by this time came in to see what was going on.

"Why is he locked in the cupboard under the stairs?" Sirius said loud enough to hear over Harry banging on the cupboard door.

"Get out at once you freaks." Vernon yelled

After hearing this Sirius bound all three Dursleys with a swish of his wand and silenced them at the same time. He then ran to the cupboard and unlocked it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Sirius when the cupboard door was opened.,

"I am your godfather Harry want to come and live with me. I have a nice big house where you can have your own room with a bathroom, and a study."Sirius said

Harry eagerly replied "Yes please when can we go?"

"In a minute you just need to say 'This place was never my home and it never will be.'" Sirius said

Harry quickly replied "Okay this place never was my home and never will be."

Suddenly there was a burst of bright light that signalled the wards around Privet Drive were falling so Sirius grabbed Harry and Remus then apparated to Grimmauld Place


End file.
